With Fate Comes Choice
by Aureast
Summary: While on a quest Team Natsu finds a mysterious girl deep down in the caves of Iceberg. They take her to the guild and once she wakes up, she has an unbelievable story in store for the wizard guild. Literally. Will she be the key to finding out the secrets behind Zeref and the dragons? Or will she fall in love instead?
1. Fate Is A Weird Thing

**Hello guys! This is my remake of The Lost Kingdom, if you're wondering. Sorry I just didnt really like the whole plot of the story and I didn't really have it thought out. But for this one I will definetly do better! I hope you like it!**

**Just a little warning, I will come back and update or change the story/characters at random times. So you might come back the next day and there will be some changes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own Alicia, Jupiter, and the plot.**

* * *

"Man, I'm bored..." Lucy says with the side of her head on the bar table and her arms streched out in front of her. "I wish something would happen..." She whines to Mira.

"My, my." Mira says while she dries the empty beer bottles. "Don't tell Erza I said this but... I think she is planning to take your team out on a special mission." She whispers as she leans over the bar table to whisper in to Lucy's ear.

Before Lucy can respond, a certain scarlet haired mage bursts through the guild doors. "Lucy, Gray, and Natsu! Where are you?! We're going on a job now get ready before I drag you out of here!" Erza booms so that the whole guild could hear. Or maybe even the whole city of Magnolia.

Lucy stares wide-eyed at the requip mage and quickly grabs her bag on the bar stool next to her. "Sorry Mira! I'll talk to you later!" She said as she sprints over to Erza's side. Natsu and Gray quickly trail behind Lucy with their stuff aswell. "Are we going on a job, Erza?!" Lucy says eagerly. After sitting around and doing nothing for the majority of the day, Lucy would do anything for a job.

"Yeah are we? I was getting bored kicking flamebrain's ass." Gray says with a smirk as he glances at Natsu.

"Oh? You wanna go, popsicle?" Natsu says as he goes face to face with Gray.

"ENOUGH!" Shouts Erza, making Natsu and Gray to put their arms on eachother's shoulders and manage an 'Aye!' "Yes, we are going on a job." She says, causing Natsu to jump up and down in excitement. "But, It is in the country Iceberg. It will take a couple days or more to get there." Natsu quickly stops jumping and collapses to the ground, probably thinking about the train.

"What does the request say we have to do?" Lucy asks.

"We have to find these rare crystals deep down in the caves of Iceberg. The crystals are also guarded by large ice golems that are powerful enough to match a Wyvern." Erza says, and glances at Gray. "But the golems don't seem to be a problem."

"All right! Ice is my specialty!" He says as he slams his fist and palm together. "Lets go!" He marches triumphantly out the guild doors with the rest of the team trailing behind him.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I hear the train finally come to a stop as the train conductor yells at everyone to get off. Even though it stopped, I still feel like puking. I feel someone grab the collar of my shirt and drag me out of the train. When I look up to see who it is, its Gray. That idiot is gonna bother me about this throughout the whole trip. Crap, I'm thinking about the trip back to Fiore... well there goes my lunch.

"Ew! You bastard! Don't puke on me!" I hear Gray yell and I crack a smile. Bullseye. I look around and realize that theres snow and ice everywhere. On the trees, ground, buildings, all over the place. I guess thats why they call it Iceberg. Before I knew it, Gray stops dragging me and lifts me up to my feet. When I get steady, I see a huge hole made of ice leading in to a cave.

I lean in closer to see the carvings on the ice wall. "Do not enter. Beware large ice golems!" I read out loud and glance at the dark cave again. "Well, looks like we're at the right place. Lets go!" I yell and run in to the dark cave as I hear the sound of my own cackling bouncing off the ice walls. Before I can even enter the cave, I feel a yank of my collar and I fall on my back.

"Hold it, Dragneel." I hear Erza's dark voice say. I shiver, damn shes scary. "Gray is going to lead the way cause of his magic. Don't even think about protesting or I'll feed you to Master." She lets go of my collar and follows after Gray and Lucy, who are a couple feet in to the cave.

"Would much rather prefer Master than you." I mutter so that only I can hear.

Or so I thought. "What was that?" She instantly turns around and I flinch.

"Oh, nothing. Heeey Lucyyy! Wait up!" I say, looking for an excuse to get away from the devil. As I pass her, she gives me a glare that seems like shes saying: 'Dragneel I will freaking beat you, just you wait.' But a little voice in the back of my head said that she would never do that. But my childhood said otherwise.

"Hey, guys! We found something! You might wanna check it out!" Lucy's ear piercing echo yells. Jeez, sometimes Lucy makes my ears bleed. Like the time she yelled at me to get out of her house, then again, and again, and again. I shake my head and run after the source of Lucy's voice, with Erza right in front of me.

After turning serveral corners we finally find Gray and Lucy, but they pull us behind a wall and shush us. Lucy puts one finger to her mouth and the other points to the other side of the wall. Me and Erza both poke our heads out from the wall and see two huge ice golems in front of double doors made of ice aswell. Come on! Everything is made out of ice around here! I look closer at the doors and I notice that its not something a human could have made. The swirls, the perfect designs, it looks like it was formed by magic. Pretty old magic too. I feel overwhelming magic radiating from the doors as if its telling me 'Come on in, you know you want to.'

"Pssst, guys, I think whatever crystal we need to collect is behind those doors." I whisper and glance at them, they all have blank expressions and are staring at me. "What?"

"Nooo, thanks Sherlock." Gray says and holds in a laugh. "Guarded by huge ice golems. Helllooo?"

I ball my hands up in to fists. "Why you little-"

"Stop it, we need a plan." Erza says in a stern voice so that me and Gray quickly obey. Well, Gray at least.

"Too late for that, Erza!" I yell as I charge at the ice golems. "I'm all fired up!" But before I could crush one of the golems, I slip and fall on to my stomach because of the ice. I look up to see me sliding fast towards the double doors. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shi- but instead of me crashing in to the doors and getting a broken nose, I slide under the crack of the doors. I stand up and look around the room, expecting it to be a small room with a chest in the middle of it with the crystals in it. Its the total opposite.

The room looks as big as the Fairy Tail guild hall, and if not, bigger. The walls and columns have similar designs as the double doors at the entrance but somehow different. I look down to see a path leading to the other end of the room. At the other end of the room, theres a pedestal the size of a bed with a girl laying down on it.

I sprint over to the girl and once I get close enough, I see that she looks about my age. She has wavy strawberry blonde hair that reaches down to her shoulders, but her eyes are closed so I can't see the color of them. She has on a pale blue cloak, which is buttoned around her collar area, that goes all the way down to her feet with a white fur trim. She also has on a wavy white dress under the cloak. Her height looks smaller than me by a few inches. She actually looks... beautiful. I shake my head frantically. No time for that.

I look back at the entrance and hear swords, yelling, and stuff breaking. Probably the sound of breaking is the ice golems getting defeated. Only seconds later, the double doors burst open and two of the ice golems walk through it. They have scratches that look like they're from Erza's sword, and parts overgrown probably from Gray. I look behind the golems to see Lucy, Gray, and Erza running after the golems but the golems don't seem to be paying attention to them. They're paying attention to me.

Before I can attack the ice golems, a magical shield forms around me and the girl then spreads out until it hits the doors. As it hits the ice golems, they stop and shatter in to little pieces and disappear. After the golems fully disappear, I see Lucy, Gray, and Erza staring wide eyed at the remainings.

"What the hell was that, Natsu?" Gray says, not breaking eye contact with the ice golem remainings.

"What?! What do you mean?! What was that? How come you guys didn't defeat them!" I say with steam coming out from my nose.

"We were fighting them for awhile, but then they suddenly just stopped and started to walk towards you." Lucy says while she scratches her chin. After a few seconds of her thinking and scratching her chin, I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off. "Maybe they weren't protecting the crystals... Maybe they were protecting her." She says and points to the girl laying on the ice pedestal.

"So what do we do with her? Do we just take her back to the guild or leave her here?" Gray says, finally taking his eyes off the remainings.

"You three go and take her back to the guild while I finish the job. Got it?" Erza says and we all nod.

"Alright see you back at the guild, Erza." I say as I pick the girl up bridal style and walk out the doors with Gray and Lucy not far behind me.

*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*

I wake up from the sun shining bright through the curtains, and a bright blue glow coming from the side of me. When I get the blur out of my eyes, I see a little girl that looks about the age of 12 sitting in a chair next to my bed with her hands hovering over me and glowing. For some reason, it feels familiar. I feel all of my strength coming back to me and whatever pain I had, gone.

"Oh, you're awake." The little girl says and flashes a smile at me. She is wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments, with her long deep blue hair down.

I blink several times before realization hits me. That magic she was using... Sky magic. "The Sky Dragon, Grandine. What connection do you have to her?" I say with a puzzled look on my face.

I look at the girl straight in the eyes and for a second, I see a bit of hurt in her eyes. No not hurt, longing. "Grandine is my mother." She says with another smile.

Before I can respond, the double doors to the room I'm in open and five people walk in. Four of them look about my age and the last one is a small old man. "Hello, sweetheart." The old man says. "My name is Master Makarov. Could you tell me your name?"

"Yes..." I hesitate and look around at the people in the room. I guess they look nice enough. "My name is Alicia, Alicia Starr." I say as I keep looking around the room. "Okay. three questions. One, what happened to me? Two, where am I? And three, wheres my stuff?" I say, noticing I only have on my white dress and my bag is not with me.

Master Makarov opens his mouth to speak, but a girl with scarlet hair interrupts him. "To answer your first question, we actually do not know what happened to you. My team and I found you deep down in an ice cave in the country Iceberg, asleep." She says as she motions to the 3 people standing beside her. "Second, you are in the guild Fairy Tail of Fiore. And third, your stuff is on that table." She points to the little coffee table next to the bed I'm laying in.

Fairy Tail? Guild? Fiore? There are hardly any guilds. Shouldn't these people be hiding or fighting in the war? Turns out I had more questions than I could count. "Uhm... This might sound really stupid but, what year is it?" I say.

"Its year X792. Even I know that." Says a boy with pink spiky hair, earning a punch from a blonde girl beside him.

Oh no. X792?

I am not from this time.

I don't remember anything.

Where is Mother? Where is Oniichan? What happened to the war? All of these questions swirled around in my head. Suddenly my head starts to pound, the world slows down and I clutch my head.

"Are you okay?" Says the girl with blonde hair. I look up to see her beside my bed with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine... Just, get me my bag please." I say as the girl with deep blue hair quickly hands it to me. I take my hand off of my head and open the bag to see Jupiter, my best friend. "Oh thank God." I say as I grab Jupiter out of the bag and hug her. Jupiter is my pet wolf. She is white with yellow eyes.

_Alicia? What happened?_ I hear her voice say in my head.

"I'll explain everything later, Jupiter. But now..." I say, looking at the girl with scarlet hair. "You said this is a guild, correct? May Jupiter and I join?" I say while managing a smile and still cradling Jupiter.

I don't know how I got here, or where my family is. I don't even know if I can trust these people either. But frankly, I don't have a choice. If I was to walk out the door of this building, I would have nowhere to go. Also if I remember correctly Mother told me that before the war, there used to be guilds for mages. Guilds are formed for mages to get jewels, and to get stronger.

_"Nakama." _Is what she told me. _"Nakama are like another family, people you can completely trust. That is what you would find in guilds." _Nakama, the word I adored so much.

Master Makarov glances at the people in the room and they all nod. "Of course you can. Where would you two like the Fairy Tail mark?" He says as a girl with white hair and blue eyes comes in with a stamp.

"Uh... Jupiter would like it on her back and for me..." I say, still thinking. I want it to be somewhere where I can show it off at a party or something... Oh I got it! "Right here on my right waist." I say while pulling my dress up, my legs covered by the blankets. The girl with the white hair walks over to me and places the stamp on my waist, when she takes it off the guild mark glows then it turns to white. "Thank you... um."

"Mirajane." She says and smiles. "You can call me Mira though. And this is Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza." She says as she points to all the people in the room.

"Its nice to meet you!" Lucy says.

"Yo." Gray says with his arms over his bare chest.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza says.

"What?! When did this happen?!" He says as he looks down, only to see his boxers on.

"Oi Alicia," Natsu says. "What magic do you use?" He says while he stares deep in to my eyes.

"Umm... I..." I say as he inches closer. Should I tell them? What should I do?

"Come on Natsu! Don't ask her so much questions!" Lucy says as she lightly pushes him out of the way. "You need a place to stay right, Alicia? Theres an apartment nextdoor to mine that you can stay at! The rent isn't as bad." She says as she grabs my things and my arm.

Before Lucy drags me out the door, I see Natsu still staring at me.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?! I hope you did! Waaah this took me forever. Anyways I'll upload the next chapter by the end of the week maybe...? Idk.**

**Stand! Bow! Aye, sir!**

**Aureast**


	2. Not Yet

**Hey guys! Okay so heres the second chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to update T_T I'm just always sooo tired and homework is a butt so yeah. Sorry. T_T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I only own Jupiter, Alicia, and the plot. This fanfic takes place one year later, when the GMG is done and so is the Tartaros arc.**

* * *

It has been 1 week exactly since Jupiter and I joined Fairy Tail.

I still have no idea how I am in this time. Nor do I know where my family is.

The only knowledge I had when I woke up was: I am Alicia Starr. Daughter of Ivory, sister of Alexander.

And that was all the information I needed to know who I am, what magic I use, and where I came from.

I haven't told anyone what magic I use or where I came from. Yet. They're bound to find out at some point. The only person I really told was Master Makarov, he seemed pretty wise and trustful. But I did not tell anyone else. Not even my best friends.

The past week I've been here Natsu has asked me every single day what magic I use, still, to no avail. Every time he asked me, Lucy or Erza has always been there to scold him for being too nosy. Surprisingly, Lucy and Erza have taken quite a liking to me. But today it was even more surprising that Lucy asked me to go on a job with her team.

"What?" I say, looking at her like the woman is crazy. "Why would you want me, who doesn't use magic at all, to accompany you on a mission?"

"Because, I know you aren't completely defenseless, Alicia. Remember when I saw those scars on your back? They looked like they were from a sword, and by the looks of it, a big one." She says as Natsu, Erza, and Gray stand behind her at the guild doors yelling at her to hurry up. "So are you coming or not?" Lucy had accidently walked in to my apartment room a couple of days ago while I was changing, causing her to see two scars on my back.

I sigh and rub my temples. I already had a headache, now I had to get on freaking _transportation_. "Fine." I say as I grab my bag and shake Jupiter to wake her up. She was right about a couple of things. I wasn't _completely_ defenseless, and those scars did come from something sharp, and big. Not a sword though. But I wasn't gonna tell her that. Not anyone.

Not yet.

＿φ( °-°)/ ＿φ(°-°=)

On the way to the job request location Lucy told me what we have to do. The request says we have to defeat some dark, corrupted spirits that are terrorizing a town. Its simple, really. The reward is also 500,000 jewels, a bit much if you ask me. But oh well, we each get 100,000 jewels so I'm satisfied either way.

"Hey, Alicia? Are you even listening to me?" Lucy says while she waves her hand in my face.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I'm thinking about things. Can you say it again?"

She sighs, slightly annoyed and continues what she was saying "Well, I said that you might wanna stay back a little bit while we fight the monsters so you don't get hurt or anything. Either that or you borrow a sword from Erza." She says and I look to Erza, who has a blank expression and is looking outside the window of the carriage.

"I'll stay back along with Happy." I say, glancing at the Exceed that is eating fish. Shocker.

"Now that I think about it, Alica, this is the first time you see us use our magic right?" Lucy says as she looks up at the carriage ceiling. Probably deep in thought about my past week here.

Again, Lucy was right. I haven't seen them actually use their magic in combat. "Yeah... It is."

I'm guessing Natsu is a fire-type mage. Every time the guild gets in its usual brawl, Natsu would always light his hands on fire. He also always eats or drinks really hot or spicy things. So I guessed. I'm also guessing that Gray is a ice-type mage, because hes so cold. Not cold as in mean or anything! He is actually pretty _hot _but not warm hot! Ugh, nevermind.

"Are... we... there yet?" Natsu croaks inbetween grumbles and gagging. He was currently hanging out the window of the carriage, his face looking a mix of green and purple.

I push the curtains out of the way and look to the path in front of the carriage. The path ahead is surrounded by a huge forest of trees and about five miles away I see Oak Town, the location of the job request.

"Hmm... I'd say about five more miles, Natsu." I say still looking outside the window of the carriage, the fall breeze blowing against my face. I hear Natsu grumble and puke _again_. Way to ruin the mood.

"Alicia how can you see that far? All I see is the forest of trees and the path." Erza says, not taking her eyes off the road.

"What? You guys can't see that far?" I say as I take my eyes off the forest and look at everyone in the carriage.

"Nope, like Erza said, I can only see trees for about 2-3 miles ahead." Gray says.

"Huh... I guess I just have really good eyesight." I say while I laugh nervously.

I have gotten hardly any sleep the past week, I've spent most of the nights thinking and trying to find out a logical reason why I'm here, to no avail. Even in my own little apartment (which is perfect by the way) I could still hear Lucy yelling at Natsu to get out of her apartment across the hall.

But for once, its actually peaceful. Lucy is silently clapping as she watches her spirit, Plue, do a dance, Natsu is being his motion sickness self while Gray teases him about it, and Erza is eyeing the two to make sure they don't brake out in to a brawl. For team Natsu, thats the closest you would get to quiet. I close my eyes and lean against the seat, drifting off to sleep.

_"Bleeeggghhhh"_

"Natsu! Could you puke a little quieter?!"

(ᴗ˳ᴗ)…zzzZZZ

"I'm never... riding... a carriage again." Natsu says inbetween breaths, causing Lucy to roll her eyes.

"Natsu, you always say that. Literally." Lucy says while she protects her eyes from the sun, looking around at Phantom Lord's old town.

"Lucy! Carry me!" Natsu says as he wobbles towards her.

"No way! Walk yourself!"

Erza looks around aswell, the sun not bothering her. She brings out a map of Oak Town and looks from the town, back to the map again. "Look, another guild took over Phantom Lord's old guild building." She says as she points to the top of the town, a huge castle-like building on top of it.

"What's Phantom Lord?" Alicia says as she looks at the large guild building. The guild building looks nothing compared to Fairy Tail's but still, pretty big.

"It's a guild Lucy's dad hired to take her back from us, causing them to start a guild war with us. They got disbanded though." Gray says acting as if it wasn't a big deal. How could he say that with a straight face? Alicia glances over to Lucy, who just smiles a nervous smile and waves. "Maybe we could go take a look at the new guild after the job."

"Sounds like a plan!" Natsu says, suddenly back to full power. "Now lets go eat something, I'm _starving_." He pats his stomach and looks at Happy, who is on his shoulder. "Lets go, Happy!" He says and runs to the nearest restaurant.

"Aye, sir!" Happy says as he flys towards Natsu's trail of smoke and dirt left behind.

"I have to agree with the idiot, I'm hungry too." Gray says while he casually walks to the restaurant, with the rest of the team trailing behind him.

"We'll go to the job location after we eat, I guess?" Alicia asks Lucy.

"Yeah, Natsu is always like this. He always wants to eat before a job. Says it makes him 'Fired up'" Lucy says with a giggle while they enter the restaurant. But her and Alicia quickly stop and sweatdrop as they see Natsu, Gray and Erza are already at a table gobbling down food. Well, Natsu and Gray are. Erza is just politely eating her strawberry cake.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not that hungry anymore." Alicia says.

"Yeah me neither." Lucy says and they both walk out of the restaurant. "Hey Alicia, I heard theres a cool magic shop in this town, wanna take a look at it? I heard they have cool spirit keys too." She says with sparkles in her eyes.

Alicia giggles and nods as Lucy leads the way towards the magic shop. Alicia looks around at the town and sees that its not as exciting as Magnolia. There aren't as many people outside laughing and talking with people, instead she sees eyes poking out of curtains and quickly disappearing when she makes eye contact with them.

"Hey, Lucy-"

"Oh look, here we are!" Lucy exclaims as she presents the run-down magic shop with her arms outstretched. Alicia puts on a blank expression and stares at the magic shop for awhile, but then turning back to Lucy moments later.

"Really?"

"What?"

"You call that a magic shop?" Alicia says, gesturing to the pile of wood that _happens_ to look like a shop. She walks closer to the shop so she can read the sign in the window. "50% Off of torches and pitchforks. Kill the devils!" She reads the sign out loud in a bored tone.

Lucy looks around the village nervously and manages to speak. "I think theres something wrong with this town."

_Ah, I sense dark magic roaming around here. Very creepy. _Jupiter's voice says, without moving her mouth at all. Lucy's eyes widen and she stares at Jupiter, looking at Alicia for answers. Alicia continues to stare at the 'magic shop' with a blank expression.

"Oh, you don't say?" Alicia says with a roll of her eyes.

"U-Um, excuse me?" Says a trembling voice from behind Alicia and Lucy. They turn around to see a little girl about the age of 12, with dirty hair and clothes. Her hair color looks like it would be a light green and she looks to be wearing a matching dress with black leggings, but no shoes. "Are you gonna save Oak Town?"

Lucy and Alicia exchange a glance, then look back at the little girl. The girl is still trembling and from the looks of her eyes, she looks to be on the verge of tears.

"Of course we are!" Lucy says and walks towards the poor little girl. The girl's eyes go wide and she jumps up and down in happiness.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says as she hugs Lucy and Alicia. Once she stops hugging them, she wipes the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Alicia says.

"My name is-" The girl begins, but she is cut off. Alicia and Lucy's eyes widen in horror as they watch the girl get pierced with a black spear.

←～（o ｀▽´ )oΨ

The little girl falls to the ground and a puddle of her own blood pools around her. I stare at her lifeless body for a couple moments but I quickly look to the person who just murdered an innocent girl. The man emerges from the shadows in the alleyway and once I fully see him, he looks like my age. He has black spiky hair with red streaks in it. Is it blood? I don't know. I can't tell. His hair covers the upper half of his face and he wears a black cloak that also covers his whole body.

"You . . ." Lucy says and grabs something from her pouch that is attached to her belt. "You bastard! Open! Gate of- Wah!?" Before she can finish the spell, what looks to be a shadow forms from under her and consumes her.

"Lucy!" I say and try to grab her hand but she disappears before I can even get close. "What did you do to Lucy?! Give her back!" I yell at the man, but he doesn't respond. After a couple of moments he breaks in to an evil laugh.

"Don't worry, I got your other friends too." He says as four large squares formed by shadows appears in the air behind him. When I get a closer look, I see that each of the shadows shows all four of my friends wandering in nothing but darkness. How could he have gotten Erza? Heck, how did he get Gray and Natsu?

"You're lying! There's no way you could have-" But a scream interrupts me. I glance at all of the shadows and I finally land on Erza's. But she is not the tall and strong Erza I know. She is now a little girl, with shorter hair, scars, and dirt all over her body. The only clothing she is wearing is a dirty and tattered summer dress. Her hands are currently cuffed behind her back to a pole inside a large room. Two men stand in front of her, their eyes covered by a mask. One of them holds a staff and is using magic to electrocute her.

I look at Gray's, Lucy's, and Natsu's aswell. They're all children, but all facing something different, but all terrible. "Who are you?" I say and grit my teeth.

"My name is Kage of Shadow Moon." He says and finally raises his head so I can see his eyes. Just like the streaks in his hair, his eyes are a blood red. "Like your friends and the people in this town, I will make you suffer." He says and holds up a hand, about to do a spell.

"Too slow." I say as I punch him in the face and use his head as a stepping stool. In less than a second I shout: "Elemental Dragon's Roar!" A mixture of fire, water, air, and earth come out of my mouth in a tornado-like blast. The roar hits all of the shadows in the air and one by one Lucy, Erza, Natsu, and Gray all fall out of the shadows unconscious. Fortunately, they all hit the ground unharmed. I land on my feet in front of Kage, and if he could, he would be breathing fire.

"You bitch! You broke my Illusion! You'll pay for that!" He shouts.

I close my eyes as my arms, legs, and parts of my face get decorated in spiraling, blue markings. "Come." I say as I motion him to come towards me tauntingly.

He grits his teeth and in the next second he charges towards me, his fists enveloped in shadows. "Shadow-"

"Again, too slow." I say and laugh. "Elemental Dragon's Crushing Fang!" I shout as the four elements form around my fist and I punch Kage. Right in the face. Ouch, thats gotta hurt. Kage falls to the ground, and as soon as I can confirm he is not getting up again, I run to the little girl.

"Alicia?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I can already tell without looking that it's Natsu.

I don't answer. Instead I crouch down next to the girl and hover my hands over her wound. My hands start to glow a bright blue, and slowly the blood disappears and the wound closes up. I press my hand to her neck and check for a pulse. Once I feel one, I sigh in relief.

I turn around to look at Natsu and he looks a bit surprised. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You just healed that girl and punched that guy in the face." He says. "With _Dragon Slayer Magic_."

I sigh, no use keeping it a secret now. "Look, I'll explain it to you once we get back to the guild. Just wake those three up, I'm taking this girl back to the guild too." I say and point to Lucy, Erza, and Gray who are still unconscious on the floor. I then look around and notice that Jupiter disappeared. Again.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright, fine." He says as he walks over to the three. I turn back to the little girl and put her on my back piggyback style.

How am I gonna tell the whole guild about this?

* * *

**YEEESSSS! I'm finally finished. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. AGAIN. Sorry. I promise I'll update waaaay sooner next time okay? Anyways I hope you liked it and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Stand! Bow! Aye, sir!**

**Aureast**


	3. Little Star

**Err, I had to change this chapter so many times... You don't even know. OH AND GUESS WHAT :D THE LAST CHAPTER HAD EXACTLY 3,000 WORDS. That is by far the longest chapter I have ever written! I didn't wanna write that in the last chapter, cause it would ruin it. Well, here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_"Mother, what's going on?" I say as I look around the village frantically. She grabs my hand and starts to lead me away from the village._

_"Nothing Little Star." She says and gives me a reassuring smile. Then she immediately turns her head back to face in front of her. "Just stay by mommy okay?"_

_Even if I'm only 13 years old, I could tell that something is definetly going on. The sky is not its usual blue, it's now a mixture between orange and red and the clouds are black. I hear an explosion and a roar from behind me so I close my ears._

_"Where are we going? Where's Oniichan?" I say, on the verge of tears. I haven't seen Oniichan ever since he showed me that graveyard a couple days ago._

_"We're going somewhere safe. Don't worry you'll see Alexander soon." She says and I look ahead of us to see the Icy Mountains. But before we can reach the mountains, a boy that's my age steps in front of us and Mother stops. "Who are you?" She growls, and I can see she is about to turn in to her dragon form._

_The boy looks to her and frowns. Unintimidated. He then looks to me and for just a second, his black eyes widen. "Alicia... What are you doing here? Of all places..." He says as he looks at me with a worried face._

_"How do you know my name? I don't remember meeting you." I say and he freezes. He looks... Heartbroken. He shakes his head and his hair covers his eyes._

_"You need to get out of here, Alicia. Or you will die." He says as tears stream down his face. I walk towards him so that I'm face to face with the boy. His dark black eyes meet my green ones and I wipe away his tears._

_"I may not remember you, but I promise, we will meet again." I say and a small smile creeps on to his lips._

_He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can someone pushes me out of the way._

_"Oniichan?" I say once I can confirm that its my brother. He has long black spiky hair and green eyes, just like mine. Not exactly, though. His eyes look more like a dragon's and his canines are more sharper than usual._

_"Stay away from her, Zeref. Hisa, take Alicia to the mountains. I'll take care of him." He glances back at my mother and she nods. I look to the boy that my brother called 'Zeref' and instead of looking scared or sad, like he was moments ago, he looks furious. His eyes are no longer blac, instead they are now red._

_"Come on, we need to hurry." Mother says and grabs my hand again, breaking in to a run towards the mountains._

_"What!? No! What about Zeref and Oniichan?!" I say, but she doesn't answer me. Instead her grip on my hand tightens and she runs faster._

_Once we get to the Icy Mountains, she takes me down to a deep cave in one of the mountains. At what looks to be the end of the large cave, there's a huge double door made of ice with spiraling designs. Mother lets go of my hand and walks closer to the doors. She presses her palm to the doors and mumbles something that I can't hear. The doors open and it reveals a large room big enough to hold a dragon in there. She walks in to the room and I follow her, not having to be told to._

_Mother walks to the end of the room next to an ice pedestal the size of a bed and she finally speaks. "Lay down here." I obey her and for a second the ice feels cold against my bare skin but I get used to it in the next moment. She puts her palm to my forehead and casts a spell: "Sleep." She says and all of the sudden my eyes feel tired and if I was standing I would collapse._

_"Mother what's happening? What's gonna happen to Oniichan?" I say faintly. For some reason it becomes hard to keep my eyes open, or speak._

_Mother closes her eyes for a couple of seconds then sighs. "I might as well tell you of your brother's fate." She says then explains what is going to happen to Oniichan. My eyes widen and after all that has happened, I finally start to cry._

_"I have... to go... help him..." I say but I don't have the energy to get up. The room gets darker and it gets harder to see my mother. I stare straight in to her green eyes and admire her silky black hair that is so similiar to my brother's before I fall asleep. This time it doesn't feel like I'll be sleeping just for one night. It feels like I'll be asleep for much, much longer._

_"Little Star listen to me," Mother says, her voice barely a whisper. "When you wake up, things may be different but always know that your brother and I will be with you. Even if we are enemies. I love you for eternity, my Little Star." And with that, the world goes dark and my mother fades._

_Instead of my mother being the last thing I see, an image of Zeref flashes through my head._

(。┰ω┰。)

I bite my lip and glance to everyone in the guild hall surrounded by the table I'm sitting at. Some people are even crying (Elfman especially) but no one that I can see seems uninterested, surprisingly. Probably 80% of the people surrounded around me have their jaws to the floor.

"So you were alive when the Dragon Civil War was going on?" Gajeel says with a raised eyebrow.

I nod. "When it ended aswell." I say with a sad expression.

"That was over 400 years ago..." Gajeel says, seeming unconvinced.

"Gajeel, she's not lying. She's telling the truth." Levy says with a frown. He looks at Levy, and he tenses. After a few seconds his face goes softer and he nods.

"Uh, excuse me?" Says a small familiar voice. I whirl my head around to see the little girl that I saved at Oak Town. Her light green hair is cleaner now, her clothes and body aswell. "Where am I?"

"You're in the guild Fairy Tail," I say as I recall the time I first awoke here aswell. "We can take you back to Oak Town, if you want. It's back to normal now."

The girl's eyes widen in surprise and she shakes her head. "I was actually trying to find this guild. My uncle told me about it." She says with a smile.

"Who is your uncle?" Lucy asks.

"Walrot Seeken."

"Whaaat?!" The whole guild shouts in shock.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I say being the only one able to speak.

"My name is Larissa Seeken. You can call me Lara though." She says as she walks over to sit down next to me.

"Well, Lara you can stay at my apartment tonight okay?" I say and she nods with another angelic smile.

"So, you're the Elemental Dragon Slayer and you're mother, Hisa the Elemental Dragon, taught you Dragon Slaying magic over 400 years ago?" Natsu says, earning a gasp from everyone in the guild. "What? What are you people staring at?"

"Woah! Hotshot used his brain!" Gray says with a smirk.

"Aye." Happy says and the whole guild bursts in to laughter. Well, the whole guild except for Natsu.

Once the laughing dies down, Erza speaks. "But it's next to impossible for a single person to be able to wield all four elements. The person would be overwhelmed by the power."

"That just proves how incredibly strong she is." Master Makarov says as people make a path for him.

"Have you known about this the entire time, Master?" Erza says as the corners of her lips curl up in to a small smile.

"Yes, I have."

"Alicia!" Lucy whines. "You could have told us!" She whines again.

"Sorry, Lucy." I say.

"Now get out you brats! It's past midnight and I actually want to sleep!" Master snaps and in the next second people are running out of the guild.

(」゜ロ゜)」 щ(゜ロ゜щ)

The next morning, I wake up early. I dress quickly, pulling on a dark green skirt and a oversized white sweater. I grab a ponytail holder from my dresser and put my strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail. Sliding on my knee-high brown boots, I shake Lara and Jupiter awake who are cuddling on the bed.

I hurry over to the kitchen and grab two newly baked cookies. I pop one in my mouth and walk over to where Lara and Jupiter are sleeping and wave one in their faces.

"Wake up..." I say in a soft voice. "I made cookies,"

The mention of cookies causes Jupiter to shoot out of bed with her tongue sticking out. _Cookies! Where?! _

"Just five more minutes Lia-Nee..." Lara mumbles and holds five fingers up. Somewhere along the line last night at the guild Lara gave me that nickname. I don't really mind, I think it's cute.

"Nope! Now get ready, the rent is due soon and I need jewels!" I say as I try to force open her eyes.

"Why can't you and Jupiter go? I want sleep..." She moans and starts to drift off to sleep again.

"Okay, fine. While we're gone can you go and get groceries? I'll let you stay here if you do." I say. Lara cracks one eye open and sighs.

"Fine I will.."

_I'm staying too._ Jupiter says and walks to the plate of cookies.

"Okay!" I grab my white coat that goes down to my knees and walk towards the door as I put it on. "I'll see you guys later, bye!" I close the door to my apartment and walk down the stairs to the entrance of the apartment home.

Since its winter, there is snow everywhere in Magnolia. When I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere. _It looks like the whole city is covered in a white blanket. Absoulutely beautiful. That is the exact reason why I love snow, winter, the color white, anything to do with snow really. As if Mother Nature was reading my mind, it started to snow.

I grin and pull out the job request paper from my messenger bag. _Collect magical herbs located in the East Forest. 70,000J. _Exactly what I need. I put away the paper and start towards the East Forest.

(／(ｴ)＼) (￣(ｴ)￣)ﾉ

The man sighs as he leans against a tree trunk, staring at the snow covered forest. For once, a wave of death didn't surround him and kill everything it touched. That only meant one thing.

_She is here._

As if on cue he heard the rustling of bushes and the sound of footsteps against snow to his right. He quickly hid behind the tree, hoping that his black clothing and hair could not be noticed.

But because this world rejects him, the girl stopped struggling to get out of the bushes and looked straight at the tree he is hiding behind.

"Who's there?" She says, suddenly free of the bushes and closing in on the tree. "I can see you, and hear you breathing." She stops about five feet away from the tree and waits.

The man chuckles to himself as quiet as he can. Her senses have grown along with her, it seems. He then sighs and rises to his feet to step out from behind the tree. Face to face with the girl.

"You... I remember you, you were there while my village was getting destroyed." She says and the man tenses, not wanting to remember the sins he has commited. "But that was over 400 years ago, how are you alive?"

"I could ask you the same question," The man says, not breaking eye contact with her. "Alicia Starr."

Alicia blushes then turns her head away in an attempt for him not to see. "Ah, well it's a long story but I'm alive now." She says and scratches the back of her head. "You know my name apparently, care to tell me yours?"

The man sighs. "Oh, yes, I forgot you don't remember our very first meeting. Well, I might as well tell you my name now." He says. "My name is Zeref."

"Oh, well it's nice to offically meet you, Zeref." Alicia says and holds out her hand for him to shake.

He stares at her hand for a moment then after awhile he hesitantly shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Alicia smiles the most beautiful smile Zeref has ever seen, then she checks her watch on her right arm. "I have to go, Zeref, but can I meet you here tomorrow?" She says, her eyes now full of disappointment.

"Of course." He says causing her to smile an even bigger smile.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" She turns back to the way she came and gives one last wave.

And for the first time in years, he finally smiles.

* * *

**YAAAY! Okay so it might take me awhile to upload the next chapter (sorry) but I really have no idea what to do for like a little filler arc. Hopefully I will think of something soon, but until then I'm stumped. If you guys can give me some ideas, then I'd love you even more.**

**Just a little note: Alicia didn't tell the guild about her meeting Zeref in the flashback, shhh its a secret.**

**Stand! Bow! Aye, sir!**

**Aureast**


	4. Game Of The Fairies

**I did it again. LAZINESS. I AM SO SORRY. And I also did something else again. I changed Alicia's hair color. AGAIN. I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST TIME. I'M REALLY BAD AT MAKING DECISIONS. ****yeah her hair color is strawberry blonde now y'know like blonde but like tinted with pink/red yeah sorry.**

**OKAY I GOT THE WHOLE STORY THOUGHT OUT. I'M NOT KIDDING THIS TIME XD.**

**Oh yeah by the way if you're confused about the POV and stuff, it usually switches between normal POV and Alicia's POV.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"So, you talk using telepathy? Like Warren?" Natsu said, his face inches away from Jupiter's.

Being the dense person Natsu Dragneel is, he only found out today that Jupiter existed. I guess it isn't entirely his fault. I mean, Jupiter is a free spirit. She could be here one minute and in Bosco the next. After being with her my whole life, I had gotten used to it.

Jupiter walked to the bench I'm sitting at and jumps up to sit next to me. "_Yes, I do. Did you seriously just find out now_?" Jupiter asked and smiled.

"Aye. Natsu is as smart as... uh, a fish!" Happy exclaimed then started to giggle at Natsu's reaction.

Natsu crossed his arms with a little teardrop formed in the corner of his eye. "When did you become so cold, Happy?" He said, while Lucy joined in on the laughing. I started to laugh too, along with everyone else, and once again Natsu is not amused.

_Click_

I whirled my head towards the guild's back wall with my eyes widened. I heard it. The oh-so-familiar sound of a cannon getting reloaded. I smelled it too. The distinct smell of gunpowder.

I immediately stand up from the bench and look towards the guild members. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I yelled as loud as I could. In the next moment the back wall of the guild blasted open and thankfully, everyone listened. You know how people say you should listen to your own advice?

Well, unfortunately, I didn't.

Ringing is all I could hear. Fire and broken bricks is all I could see. Ash is all I could smell. Soon the fire was all gone, thanks to Natsu. I wished it wasn't gone. Once it fully cleared, I saw maybe a dozen of my fellow guild members on the ground just like me. But today wasn't my lucky day, so I was closer to the back wall.

_CRACK!_

Even through all the ringing, I could still hear the sound of my own leg breaking. I managed to turn my head to look at my leg but instead of a huge pile of rubble I see another person's foot. I looked up to see a girl about Lara's age, with orange hair in a fancy bun and a golden tiara.

She moved her mouth, but I couldn't understand what she is saying because of the ringing. The only words I could make out was 'Master-Sama' and 'bitch'. If I am not mistaken, I believe she just called me a female dog. I cracked a smile and somehow the girl with orange hair took offense to that. She stepped on me again but instead of on my leg, its on my back. Right on the scar.

I shrieked in pain as the world started to spin. I looked up at the girl one more time to see two more girls beside her, all of them laughing maniacally. I gritted my teeth when suddenly a wave of water interrupts them and they get washed away. Far away from me.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, close!" I heard Lucy's voice say. Did the ringing stop? Or am I just imagining things?

The world starts to spin even faster now, and it gets darker. I close my eyes but before I do, I see Lucy's worried face and shes screaming something at me.

━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

I opened my eyes quickly while I breathed in and out with my eyes widened. I looked around the room frantically, still breathing heavily. My back feels like its on fire, but I don't care. I saw it. I saw my Oniichan, and his horrible fate.

"Alicia! Calm down!" Lucy yelled as she tried to pin me down on the bed. "It was just a dream, you can stop crying now." She cooed and I calmed down a bit. I felt my cheeks only to feel warm fresh tears traveling down my cheek. When did I start crying?

"W-What happened?" I stuttered and gulped. I saw Lara and Lucy sitting in the room once I woke up, but I just now noticed that most of their skin was bandaged and so was I.

"Well, three girls bombed the back wall of the Fairy Tail guild building and thanks to you, nobody really got hurt from the bombs. Except for you." Lara said and mumbled the last part. All I remembered was I told everyone to get down, and then nothing. My back felt like it was on fire and my leg felt like it got cut off. Thankfully, I saw that I had a cast on it and it was only broken. No problem, it should heal by tonight-

Something doesn't feel right.

"Then how did you guys get hurt?" I said and both of their eyes widened. They didn't have that much bandages, I mean, it could be worse. Right?

"The three girls, even though I hate to say it, were actually really skilled mages." Lucy said and bit her lip. "About half of the guild is damaged and most of us are wounded. But you, Alicia, you got wounded in a way that we don't think can heal." She held on to my hand, pity all over her face.

_No._

"Your magic," She continued but I closed my ears to block out the news that she was about to say. Of course, it was futile. "I guess you could say its been disabled."

"W-What? T-There's n-no w-way..." I stuttered and held my palm to my forehead. This isn't happening. Just a nightmare. Just like that nightmare I had of Oniichan. This is all just a bad dream, I'll wake up and Oniichan will be there smiling at me.

Something clicked in my mind.

My scars, Oniichan, and Zirconis. Zirconis, that piece of crap. It all just clicked.

My brother had woken me up one morning, asking me if we wanted to go slay a dragon. So I thought: 'Why not? What's the worst that could happen? I'd die? Ha, fat chance'. How could I have been so incredibly stupid? I told my brother he didn't need to help me defeat him, that I could do it on my own. Big mistake. Zirconis, the Jade Dragon, his magic: To steal Human's dignity. Specifically, mages. He had given me two scars on my back that disabled my magic and kept me in bed for weeks on death's door. Helpless.

"Oh and another thing," Lucy said, tearing me away from my thoughts. "They left this piece of paper but no one in the guild can read it. It's in some kind of ancient language, even Levy can't crack it." Lucy managed a fake smile while she held up the paper.

My eyes opened even wider than they were before if that was even possible. "It's Ancient Dracarys. The dragon language." I said as my shaking hands held the piece of paper. "_Hello, Alicia. How did we know it was you? Well, you're the only one in Fairy Tail that can read this. Right now, you're probably horrified because 1, one of my henchmen probably struck your scar and disabled your magic, and 2, I know you better than you know yourself. Enough of my blabbering, let's get to the point shall we? As you probably know, my henchmen have attacked your precious Fairy Tail guild. It is not a warning, more like a challenge. Meet us in the Enchanted Forest in Oak Town. Bring whoever you want, I don't care. The deadline is 48 hours. Tick tock, Alicia._"I read aloud and crushed the paper with my hands, eventually burning it to a crisp.

I didn't know who this guy was, or why he knew all of that about me, but I didn't care. He had crushed my family's home, hurt my family, and worst of all, pissed me off.

"I will crush them once I'm out of this damned infirmary. I swear I will kill them." I growled.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

"Lia-nee, you seriously should have stayed in bed. You're in no condition-" Lara said, concern all over her face and in her voice.

"I'll manage, Lara." I said, sharper than I intended. I glanced over at her while I held a wooden staff carved with swirling designs that she had made me to help me walk with my broken leg.

She had her head down and despite the murmuring from the crowd I could still hear her sniffles.

I sighed and pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose. "Look, Lara, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-" I started but the roars from the crowd full of my fellow guild members interrupted me.

I looked up to the slightly damaged stage of the guild hall and saw Master standing on top of it along with Erza and Mirajane. He motioned his hands to the crowd signaling for them to quiet down, and no one dared to disobey.

"As you all know, we have been attacked by a dark guild." He said, causing everyone to boo and shout in disapproval. Once that died down he started to speak again. "They have left us a message, challenging us. They have told us to meet them at the Enchanted Forest, so I have picked a small elite team to check it out." He continued, and at this multiple people perked up. I wouldn't blame them, I really wanna kick their asses aswell. "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Larissa!"

"Eh?! Why me, Master?" Lara asked.

"You use Green Magic, and the designated place is the Enchanted Forest. Your magic could be useful there." Master said and Lara nodded nervously.

"Hey, what about me?! Master!" I shouted at him, but he just shook his head in response.

"In your condition I cannot allow you to go-" He started, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"They attacked because of me! I don't care if I can't use my magic or that I have a broken leg that cannot heal! They hurt my family, and I can't let that slide! This is of my own will, and I am choosing to go whether or not you like it, Master!" I yelled at him, causing the whole guild to go silent. After several moments of awkard silence Master finally nodded his head reluctantly and the whole guild started to cheer.

"Alicia, are you sure about this?" I heard Lucy say over the shouting as she walked towards me.

"Never been so sure about anything in my entire life." I said and smirked.

=͟͟͞͞ =͟͟͞͞ ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ

"Master, the preparations are ready. They should be coming soon." A servant's voice from the entrance to the dark room said.

Said Master turned his head towards the voice and smirked. "They're in their places, I assume?"

"Yes, the Fairy Tail guild should be arriving soon." The servant answered and the Master nodded.

"Inform me when they are finished, so I can get my prize." The Master said and stared at a holographic image of a girl with familar strawberry blonde hair and piercing green eyes. "Let the Game of the Fairies begin."

* * *

**Ehehehehe, I can't wait for the next chapter! Oh wait, I'm the author I know what's gonna happen :P. Expect a lot of action in the next chapter and again, I am sooo sorry for updating late!**

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it and I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Stand! Bow! Aye, sir!**

**-Aureast**


End file.
